


He Did What?

by shadowsamurai



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for 1.7, 'Blood Drops'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did What?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Grissom put things into his locker and took other stuff out with no real idea of what he was doing. He was obviously distracted, and he had a pretty good idea why. There was something about Catherine's tone of voice when he had spoken to her on the phone earlier; she sounded…upset, but over what, Grissom had no idea. She had disappeared quite quickly after the shift had finished, and Grissom made a note to call round on his way home to check she was alright.

Arriving at her house, he knocked on the door several times, frowning when no one appeared. Looking around, Grissom located the spare key and let himself in.

"Hello?" he said quietly, listening intently for any sounds. There were none. This wasn't like Catherine at all.

Grissom searched the house, but none of the beds had been slept in. As he locked up again and got back into his car, he took his mobile out and called Catherine's sister.

"Hi, it's Gil Grissom, Catherine's…supervisor. Is she there?" he asked, wondering why he'd hesitated. He and Catherine had known each other for many years, so why was he reluctant to say 'friend'? "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought she said she would be there. I see. Thank you. Good bye."

Grissom ended the call and frowned. Catherine's sister said that Lindsey was with Eddie; Catherine herself, it seemed, was nowhere to be found.

Grissom wasn't a man prone to panicking, but he was worried now. Taking a deep breath, he ran through what Catherine said the last time they spoke. He thought about her body language, the expression on her face.

"She was upset. She isn't at her sister's and she hasn't come home," Grissom said quietly to himself. "Where would Catherine go to feel better?"

He didn't think she would go to Eddie's, even if Lindsey was there. Shaking his head, Grissom decided to go back to the office to see if anyone knew where Catherine was.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Ecklie asked snidely as they passed each other in the corridor.

Grissom ignored him and carried on to his office. He opened the door, walked in, shut it again and counted to ten out loud.

"Let me guess; Ecklie," a voice said quietly.

To his credit, Grissom never even blinked in surprise. "I thought I might find you here."

"Don't," Catherine whispered as he reached for the light switch.

"What's happened, Catherine?" Grissom asked, walking towards her.

"Don't come any nearer; I look a mess."

Grissom just shrugged. "I've probably seen you looking worse. I've seen you in most states, remember?"

"You haven't seen me in Hawaii," she replied. "Or naked."

"Well, no to the first, and how do you know I haven't to the second?"

Catherine stared at him. "Grissom…," she said warningly as he walked towards her.

"Yes?" he asked, hunkering down next to her and frowning. "You've been crying."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Are you going to tell me why or just insult me?" Grissom inquired, his tone mild.

Catherine pretended to think about it. "Insult you."

"I thought so. Just let me get comfortable." He sat down next to her, back against the wall, arms and legs touching. "Go on then."

Catherine gave a watery laugh and shook her head. "I can't think of anything."

"Must be a first."

"Give it time, they'll come."

"Want to talk about what's bothering you while we're waiting?"

Catherine sighed. "It's Eddie."

"What's he done?" There was an edge in Grissom's voice that was rarely heard, but instead of worrying Catherine, it made her feel safe.

"Nothing he won't live to regret, if he lives through this," she muttered ominously.

"Catherine…."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, drawing strength from Grissom's proximity. "He's filed for custody of Lindsey, stating that I'm an unfit parent because I 'failed' to pick her up after work, because of the case. I didn't 'fail' anything; I was there when you called me to come back to work because of the development. I asked him if it was okay for Lindsey to stay…in fact, he *offered.*" Catherine shook her head. "Bastard."

Grissom had gone very still. "He did what?" His voice was very quiet and very calm, like the weather before an impending storm.

Catherine turned to look at him. "Which part?"

"The first bit."

"Eddie's wants custody of Lindsey because he thinks I'm an unfit mother."

"I thought that's what you said." Grissom pushed himself up, turned and bent to rest his hand on Catherine's neck, his thumb on her cheek. "I won't be long. Stay here."

But Catherine was having none of that. "Where are you going?" she asked, rising as well.

Grissom stopped with his hand on the door handle. "I'm going to talk to Eddie."

"Talk?"

"Well, I might take Nick and Warrick with me to take care of Lindsey. I wouldn't want her   
'overhearing' what was said between me and her father."

"Grissom, no."

Grissom frowned. "Why not, Catherine? I won't hurt him." He shrugged a little. "Much."

"Gil, *no,*" Catherine replied firmly, walking forward and putting her hand on his forearm. "I'll sort Eddie out my own way. And if that doesn't work, then you can 'talk' to him. If you want to help, just let me know that you're here for me."

He nodded. "I'm here for you."

"And maybe allow me to hide out in your office sometimes. I promise I won't move anything," Catherine said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Grissom replied, pulling her hand so their arms were locked. "Now, fair maiden, would you like to get some breakfast?"

Catherine squeezed his arm and smiled. "That would be great."

"Pancakes?"

"Just what I was thinking."

Grissom disengaged himself and opened the door for her. "Shall we?"

FIN


End file.
